


/whisper

by cyanidas



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen, Lalnable is referenced, Short One Shot, it's on the angsty side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 13:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanidas/pseuds/cyanidas
Summary: A short conversation between Ross and Nano.





	/whisper

Ross and Nano have a very complicated relationship. In the public eye, it mostly consists of them rudely teasing each other and being pretty nasty.

  
Nano treated him like a regular, dumb mutt; asking him if he'd like a treat, if his collar was on tight enough, asking to touch his ears or tail. Ross returned the somewhat creepy comments with insults, and questions like "so how's being Lalna's _apprentice_ going for ya?" or phrases like "I thought you were _partners_ not _fuck buddies._ "

  
To others, they couldn't stand each other. The loudmouths would tear each other up to the point where their partners would have to intervene.

  
And yet, away from the public, and the noise, the hatred...they cared about each other. Neither would point it out or bring it up to anyone else. There was just some part of them that stalled if they ever ran into each other on a dark, empty night, between the tall trees, using excuses for why they were alone,

  
"I was out hunting, the others are asleep."

"I thought I heard a noise. Lalna's busy with a project."

And when things are empty, no one could hear their conversation.

"How are they treating you? They're not being too mean are they?"

"The guys are just fine. Trott's been easing up on me, and Smiffy's helped me through a lot recently."

"But you're safe, right? They're not hurting you...are they?"

"Nah, I'm alright...but how about Lalna? He hasn't hurt you, has he? I'll rip him apart if he does."

"I mean, yeah he's been kinda...off lately, but that's because he just met a nasty lookalike, so...I think I'd give him some time."

"A lookalike?"

"Mhm. Looks exactly like him, but he's got a horrible temper, and I think he might be a cannibal? That's disgusting! No offense..."

"Don't worry, I don't think I even...*count* myself as a human. Do you have anything from him?"

"Just this scrap of fabric."

"...I'll find him. I'll get the guys to help deal with him."

"But...wont they ask...?"

"Mm, no, I'll think of something..."

"Okay..."

"But...Lalna. He _is_ treating you right...yeah?"

"Oh....yeah. He's slow at times, but...he never gets angry with me. He's too sweet for that."

"That's good."

"And if your _buddies_ are too rough with you...you just let me know. Okay? I'll reconnect with my family and get a whole army on their asses."

"Hahaha...Got it."

"Good. I've gotta get going."

"Me too. I don't want them to come looking for me again."

"God, that was scary. I'll see ya later, dude."

"Take care."


End file.
